


Day 25: With Toys

by Venusdoom3



Series: 30 Day Stucky Porn Challenge [25]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Dildos, Domestic Bliss, Flavored Lube, Innocent Bucky (Sort Of), M/M, Nipple Clamps, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Sassy Bucky Barnes, Sassy Steve Rogers, Sex Toys, Sexual Experimentation, Shameless Smut, Slice of Life, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:11:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8529058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venusdoom3/pseuds/Venusdoom3
Summary: "You do make me feel good, Stevie," he murmured. "Every second of every day. And I appreciate this. You're so… thoughtful." "I bet," Steve said in a soft, solemn voice, "that's the first time anybody's ever been called 'thoughtful' for buying his boyfriend a box full of things to put in his ass."





	1. The Package

**Author's Note:**

> Because I was really not happy with the Loud Sex installment, I'm making this one a little longer. I hope it makes up for it! (Tags may be updated depending on exactly what the boys get up to in chapter 2...) ;)
> 
> Come ship Stucky with me on [tumblr](http://venusdoom3.tumblr.com)! 
> 
> 1\. ~~Naked cuddles~~  
>  2\. ~~Naked kissing~~  
>  3\. ~~Masturbation~~  
>  4\. ~~Blowjob~~  
>  5\. ~~Clothed getting off~~  
>  6\. ~~First time~~  
>  7\. ~~Half dressed~~  
>  8\. ~~Skype/Facetime sex~~  
>  9\. ~~Against the wall~~  
>  10\. ~~Doggy style~~  
>  11\. ~~Caught/walked in on~~  
>  12\. ~~Fingering~~  
>  13\. ~~Rimming~~  
>  14\. ~~69~~  
>  15\. ~~Sweet and passionate~~  
>  16\. ~~Public sex~~  
>  17\. ~~On the floor~~  
>  18\. ~~Lazy morning sex~~  
>  19\. ~~Outdoors~~  
>  20\. ~~Your own kink~~  
>  21\. ~~Shower sex~~  
>  22\. ~~On the desk~~  
>  23\. ~~Trying a new position~~  
>  24\. ~~Loud sex~~  
>  25\. ~~With Toys~~  
>  26\. Can't make a sound  
> 27\. Rough (biting, scratching, etc.)  
> 28\. Role playing  
> 29\. With food  
> 30\. Whatever pleases you

"Oh, Bucky…!"

Bucky turned his head at the sound of Steve's sing-songy voice. Opening the bathroom door to release a massive cloud of steam, he headed into the living room, shirtless and barefoot in a pair of loose white sweats, to find Steve sitting on the couch with a Cheshire cat grin on his face and a cardboard shipping box on the coffee table.

"There you are," Steve said, beckoning for Bucky to sit next to him. "You look good enough to eat." When Bucky dropped onto the couch beside him, Steve proved his point by burying his face where Bucky's throat met his shoulder and covering the area with several wet, gentle love bites.

Squirming and laughing, Bucky pushed him away. "Slobberin' all over me right after a shower! You some kinda savage, Rogers?"

"Yep," Steve said, sounding proud of it. "You turn me into a caveman. I'm thinkin' about grabbing you by that long hair and draggin' you into the bedroom to take what I want."

"Promises, promises." Bucky tapped Steve's foot with his. "What'd you holler at me for?"

"Mail just got here." Steve gestured to the box on the table. "I've been waiting for this."

"And what is this, exactly?"

"This," Steve said, pushing the box toward Bucky, "is going to keep us in bed the rest of the day."

"Oh, really?" Bucky gave him the old side-eye and turned the box every which way without picking it up. It looked innocent enough; it was a plain brown box, sealed with tape, with a label addressed to Steve on top. The return address included no name, only a post office box in a town Bucky had never heard of. "Who's it from?"

"I dunno." Steve shrugged, but the mischievous twinkle in his blue eyes said otherwise. "That's some 'discreet packaging' if I ever saw any."

"You're being extra weird, so this must be something _way_ outside your usual shopping habits. In other words, it's not a box full of baby t-shirts or tiny man-panties."

"They're called _briefs_ , jerk—"

"Whatever they're called, they look like panties." Bucky smirked. "You never heard me complain about 'em, did ya?"

"You're usually too busy makin' fun of me for 'em or peelin' 'em off with your teeth."

"Exactly."

Steve shoved his shoulder. "Open the damn box!"

"Language, Captain." Bucky produced a knife from God knew where and slit open the tape with the utmost care, giving Steve a funny look before opening the flaps and digging into the package to retrieve the first item. "What the fuck—"

It looked like a small alcohol bottle filled with bright green liquid, and the label read _Liquor Lube_. "Appletini," Bucky read, looking up at Steve with an incredulous smile. "You bought booze-flavored lube?"

"Sure did." Steve's grin could have been tattooed on; it appeared permanent at that point. "I figured if we can't get drunk, we might as well enjoy the taste."

"Yeah, but we never took shots out of each other's assholes," Bucky muttered, sending Steve into a gale of laughter.

"Touché. Keep going; there's more."

A small black box appeared next with a clear plastic window revealing its contents, a metal chain with black rubber-covered gadgets on either end. "Broad tip ni— _nipple clamps_ , Steve?!"

"They're adjustable. They won't hurt unless you want 'em to. Relax."

Open-mouthed, Bucky shook his head and returned his attention to the box, pulling out a small plastic package with what appeared to be a soft silicone ring inside. There was no label, so Bucky held it up, quirking an eyebrow.

"Cock ring," Steve explained, and Bucky squeaked in surprise.

"What the fuck _is_ all this?" he asked, his voice an octave higher than usual. "And why is it on our coffee table?"

Steve slid closer and wrapped an arm around Bucky, placing a kiss on his flesh shoulder. "When we first got back together, I told you the only sex I had while you were gone was with myself. Remember?"

"Sort of…"

"And you told me you'd never used any sex toys."

"Wasn't a lot of opportunity," Bucky said, a wry edge to his voice.

"So," Steve pushed on, "it's been on my mind ever since. I had a lot of good times by myself with a couple toys, or at least, they got me through when I thought you were gone and I didn't want anybody but you. As soon as you came back to me, I threw my toys away, but I just thought… maybe… I could show you a few things. Make you feel good."

Steve's cheeks were flaming red, his eyes on the floor, and Bucky turned his face with the gentle press of his metal fingers on Steve's jaw. "You _do_ make me feel good, Stevie," he murmured. "Every second of every day. And I appreciate this. You're so… thoughtful."

"I bet," Steve said in a soft, solemn voice, "that's the first time anybody's ever been called 'thoughtful' for buying his boyfriend a box full of things to put in his ass."

Choking on laughter, Bucky coughed and cackled until he could breathe again, leaning against Steve. "You sick fuck," he said, his voice dripping affection. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Steve said, squeezing his shoulder before pointing at the box again. "Now keep going."

"There's more?" Bucky exclaimed, but he obediently reached back into the box for the next item. It was a larger black box than the one containing the nipple clamps, and Bucky examined the picture on the box for some time, his expression decidedly curious, before setting it in front of Steve. The photo on the outside of the box showed a clear, phallus-shaped item with a spiral of blue from top to bottom. "I don't know if I'm more afraid of it or excited to try it," he said, looking over at Steve.

"Trust me. A glass dildo is the last dildo you'll ever need," Steve said, more animated than Bucky expected, making him grin.

" _You're_ a dildo, Rogers."

"Your personal dildo, maybe."

"No maybe about it." Bucky pulled the rest of the packing paper out of the box and pulled out one of the remaining two packages inside. "Wireless vibrating bullet," he read. "Uh… should I even ask?"

"It'll make you scream so loud the cops might show up," Steve chuckled. "Have I ever led you astray?"

"Countless times since we were knee high."

"Okay," Steve conceded, "but _sexually_ , have I?"

Licking his lips, Bucky shook his head.

"Right." Steve nodded decisively. "Everyone needs to put something that vibrates in their ass during their lifetime."

"This message is endorsed by Captain America," Bucky intoned, breaking into snickers.

"I would, actually." Steve shook the box in Bucky's direction. "One more."

"Okay, let's take a look at the final perversion." Bucky withdraws the last package, frowning at it. "What's a Fleshjack?"

"I have no idea how you've avoided learning about all this stuff on the internet," Steve muttered. "Haven't you watched _any_ online porn?"

"Sure, some." Bucky shrugged, an uncharacteristic blush coloring his face. "But honestly, some of it's just too much for me. Those kind of things, I'd rather do them with you than watch somebody else do them."

"Jesus, Buck." Steve leaned in and kissed him, softly and sweetly. "Every time I think I love you as much as I possibly can, you say something like that and double it."

Bucky gave him a remarkably shy smile. "Well, I'm just bein' honest. I guess I'm still a tiny bit old-fashioned."

"A tiny bit," Steve agreed. "If you ignore the skinny jeans and rock band t-shirts and long hair and love for video games and—"

"Shut your pie-hole, Captain Man-Panties." Bucky elbowed him. "Let's get back to this Fleshjack situation. It looks like a flashlight, but based on the rest of your goodies here, I'm guessing it has another purpose." He turned the box this way and that, reading further, and looked up at Steve with a flat expression. "Ice Crystal Butt?"

"It got good reviews." Steve blushed. "And I watched a couple videos – just wait."

"Oookay." Bucky packed each of the items back into the original box, which he picked up as he stood and started out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Steve asked, sounding vaguely alarmed.

Bucky glanced back over his shoulder, pausing in the doorway. "Where do you think? Better get your ass in here before I try everything without you."

Steve nearly busted said ass on the throw rug scrambling to join Bucky in the bedroom.

**


	2. Loud Sex Redux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Stevie," he groaned, clutching Steve's back with both hands. His dick was so hard it actually ached, and the way Steve's hips pressed against him had him dangerously close to going off like a rocket in his pants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There. I don't feel quite as badly about Day 24 after this. ;)

"Come here, you."

Steve took the hand Bucky offered and climbed onto the bed with him, settling between Bucky's legs and bending down to kiss him, slow and deep, tender and thorough, until Bucky's head was as light as a balloon and just as likely to float away. How he, out of billions of others on Earth, could be lucky enough to end up in this man's arms – first his twiggy, wiry arms back in 1935 and those same arms now, sturdy and beautifully muscled – was beyond Bucky's ability to comprehend.

"I don't deserve you," Bucky whispered against Steve's lush, swollen lips, and Steve pulled back just enough to fix him with a steady gaze, his blue eyes dilated but so soft and affectionate that Bucky forgot to breathe for a moment.

"You deserve everything," Steve said, palming the side of Bucky's face and smoothing his thumb over Bucky's cheekbone. "If I could give you the world, I would."

"You are my world." Bucky cracked a smile, breaking the heaviness of the moment by bucking his hips upward at Steve. "Now how 'bout we stop shootin' the breeze and get down to business?"

"Mm-hmm." Steve sounded as vehement as he could with his tongue traveling down the tendon in Bucky's neck to flutter across the sharp cut of his collarbone. "You're gonna feel so good when I'm done with you," he breathed into Bucky's skin, sending a shudder of desire up Bucky's spine.

"Stevie," he groaned, clutching Steve's back with both hands. His dick was so hard it actually ached, and the way Steve's hips pressed against him had him dangerously close to going off like a rocket in his pants.

"Mmm?" Steve kissed his way down the center of Bucky's chest, fingers tracing the edges of his pecs, and as Steve's fingertips ghosted over his nipples, Bucky gasped and caught Steve's wrists in his hands.

"Unless you want this to be over in about ten seconds, you better cut that out."

A slow smile curved over Steve's lips. "I love that I have that effect on you."

"You have no idea." Bucky stared into Steve's eyes, silently pleading, and Steve at last relented, dropping a feather-light kiss on the tip of Bucky's nose before rolling off him and sitting at the edge of the bed, peering into the box Bucky had placed on the nightstand.

"Okay. I know where to start." Steve stood and peeled his shirt over his head, probably a little slower than was absolutely necessary, but Bucky had zero complaints, biting his lip as Steve revealed his magnificent torso, broad shoulders tapering into a tiny waist and all of it wrapped in bulging muscle and faintly golden skin.

"Ahhh, baby," Bucky sighed, palming his cock over his sweatpants, and Steve gave him an expectant look, raising his eyebrows in that way of his that both irritated Bucky and turned him on like crazy depending on the situation. In this case, it accomplished the latter, and Bucky was more than eager to strip off his pants and fling them off the bed, leaving himself spread out, naked, atop the comforter with the fingers of one hand clamped tight around the bottom of his dick, trying to stave off the orgasm that threatened already.

"God, I could just lick every inch of you." Steve unbuttoned his jeans and pushed them down his narrow hips, but when he hooked his fingers into the black waistband of his tiny white Calvin Klein briefs, Bucky shook his head, breathing heavily.

"You can leave those on for now." Bucky's eyes crawled over the front of Steve's underwear, so distended by his erection – lying thick and heavy to the left and barely contained beneath the elastic – that the fabric was almost transparent, and when Bucky finally looked up, Steve was grinning.

"I knew you loved 'em."

"Who wouldn't, with that monster cock in there? Now shut up and get down here."

Steve climbed onto the bed, momentarily obedient, with the little plastic pouch in his hand containing the black silicone ring. He knelt next to Bucky, who watched him in silence as he tore the package open with his teeth and withdrew the ring, testing its elasticity with his fingers. "Hold this for a second," Steve said with a smirk, dropping the silicone ring onto Bucky's lower abdomen and returning to the box for the lube. "A little slick will make it easier to put the ring on," he explained as he tore the plastic safety wrapper off the bottle and popped the cap to squirt a dab of the green gel onto his fingertip. He smeared it around the inside of the ring and met Bucky's eyes. "You're okay with me putting this on you?"

With a smile, Bucky nodded. "You can do whatever you want to me."

Steve shivered visibly, licking his lips and nodding. Moving closer, he expanded the ring slightly with fingers on either side and stretched it over the head of Bucky's cock, removing his fingers halfway down the shaft and sliding the ring carefully to the base, where it rested against his balls. "There," Steve murmured, admiring his work. "Mmm, that looks fantastic."

"Feels okay," Bucky said, rising on his elbows to get a better look. "What's it supposed to do?"

"It traps the blood so you get a little harder, and it makes you more sensitive. Oh, damn – that's hot." Steve ran his fingertip up a pronounced vein running up the length of Bucky's dick, and Bucky gasped a little. With a hungry little smile, Steve bent down and drew the head of Bucky's cock into his mouth, his tongue playing over the smooth skin, and Bucky fisted his hands in the comforter, grunting.

"Huh," Steve mused, trailing his tongue up and down Bucky's length. "It does taste just like an appletini."

"I won't ask how you know what a fucking appletini tastes like," Bucky panted. "Ungh… fuck… that feels amazing."

Steve released him, nodding. "Exactly. Now, how 'bout those nipple clamps, huh?"

"That scares me a little, but what the hell. I trust you." Bucky gave him a warning look. "But put 'em on too tight and I'll rip your balls off."

"Duly noted." Steve opened the package containing the connected clamps, fiddling with them for a few seconds until he figured out how to adjust them. He placed the clamps and their connecting chain in a small heap at the center of Bucky's chest and leaned over him, taking each of Bucky's nipples between a thumb and forefinger, pinching and rolling until Bucky was slack-jawed and his nipples were erect.

"Gonna put the first one on, babe," Steve said, stroking Bucky's shoulder with his fingertips before placing one of the small metal clamps, which were fitted with a rubbery comfort coating, over Bucky's right nipple, holding the clamp in place with one hand and slowly turning the screw to tighten it with the other. As the clamp grew ever so slightly tighter around Bucky's nipple, he whimpered, and Steve stopped instantly. "You okay?"

"Uh-huh." Bucky swallowed hard. The clamp didn't feel terrific, but it didn't exactly hurt, either. "You can go a little tighter."

"Hell, yes." Steve obliged, turning the screw a little more until Bucky touched his wrist. "Good?"

Bucky nodded, closing his eyes and allowing himself to float while Steve repeated the process on the other side.

"That is fucking gorgeous," Steve breathed, and Bucky opened his eyes to find Steve bent over his chest, staring up at his face. " _You_ are fucking gorgeous." Before Bucky could formulate an answer, Steve flicked the tip of his tongue over one of Bucky's confined nipples, and Bucky squirmed, sighing, as Steve toyed with first one nipple and then the other with only light flicks of his tongue.

"Feels good, Stevie," he managed, and Steve winked at him, sitting up again and fishing the remaining packages from the outer box.

"Wait till I take them off," Steve said, raising his eyebrows. "You just stay here for a couple minutes, okay, beautiful? I'm gonna go wash these and get 'em ready for you."

"Okay," Bucky said, his voice dreamy, letting his eyelids drift closed again. He tugged lightly at the chain connecting the nipple clamps, causing himself to hiss, the sensation pleasant but edged with pain that wasn't entirely disagreeable. He let his flesh hand drift down his belly, sliding his fingertips up and down the rigid length of his cock, and he was surprised at the feeling of several prominent veins where there were usually none detectable. He traced them up and down for a while, enjoying the sensitivity of his engorged cock, until Steve returned about five minutes later, setting the freshly rinsed and dried toys on the nightstand.

"Now," Steve said, his voice low and rough as he slid up next to Bucky, "I'm gonna take the clamps off, okay?"

"Mm-hmm." Bucky opened his eyes to watch Steve at work, his large hands surprisingly delicate as he released the screws and removed the clamps. "Oh, Jesus," Bucky moaned, rolling his head against the pillow as the blood flowed back into the abused little nubs, each of which seemed to pulse with its own heartbeat. Steve bent down and wrapped his mouth around Bucky's nearer nipple, immediately assaulting it with his swirling tongue and the suction of his lips, and Bucky's back arched, a sharp cry escaping him. His chest had never been particularly sensitive, at least not enough to speak of, but these sensations were unlike any he'd ever felt before. "God, _Steve_! Oh, fuckfuck _fuck_ …"

Steve didn't answer, instead switching to the other side, licking and sucking even harder there until Bucky's body thrummed with tension. Then, abruptly, Steve sat up again, retrieving the glass dildo and the lube and crawling between Bucky's thighs, settling in and coaxing Bucky's legs over his, which left Bucky spread wide open before him. "Beautiful," Steve murmured, thumbing lightly at Bucky's quivering pink hole and drawing a weak moan from Bucky's throat. "All right, sweetheart. Relax and let me take care of you."

Unable to answer coherently, Bucky made an affirmative noise, and Steve doused two of his fingers with lube, stroking lightly around and over Bucky's entrance before pressing inside. Bucky sighed as Steve twisted his fingers inside him, slicking him and stretching him, before withdrawing.

"You're gonna love this," Steve said, stroking more lube onto the glass toy and teasing Bucky's hole with it, relenting after only a few seconds and pushing the tip of the dildo inside, feeding it deeper with each subsequent thrust.

"Oh my God. That's _way_ nicer than I thought it'd be." Bucky lost his breath in a rush as Steve angled it just right and the smooth glass tip glided over his prostate. " _Oh fuck_ , do that again!"

Steve was more than happy to continue, pressing the glass dildo in and out, changing the angle, and drawing a variety of sounds out of Bucky. After a while, when Bucky had sweat beading across his forehead and upper lip, Steve slid the toy out of Bucky's ass and set it aside on the bed, giving him a reassuring smile when he stared at Steve in horror and disbelief. "Shh… easy, sweetheart. I told you I'd take care of you, and I will."

"Okay," Bucky gritted out. His cock, jutting toward the ceiling and impossibly hard, visibly twitched when Steve drizzled lube over the head, and Bucky groaned loudly when Steve spread it around with one hand while reaching for the Fleshjack with the other.

"I hope I'm not creating a monster here," Steve said with a grin as he applied more lube to the Fleshjack's opening, pushing it inside with his finger, a visual Bucky found strangely erotic – although, to be fair, everything Steve was doing in that bed was incredibly erotic. "You better promise I'll still get your dick more than this thing does."

Bucky almost laughed, but the sound dried up when Steve placed the Fleshjack's opening against the tip of his cock and pressed downward, allowing the soft interior of the device to envelop Bucky's length inch by inch. "Jesus, shit, fuck, god _damn_ ," Bucky spat, spreading his legs further still and pushing up into the toy with the motion of his hips, losing his words and replacing them instead with fervent moans and grunts. The damn thing felt almost real, at least as far as the pressure and the texture went, and Steve seemed to know exactly how to work it to drive Bucky utterly insane.

"Feeling good, honey?" Steve asked, his deep voice husky, and Bucky could only nod, groaning his assent. "Good. Take hold of this thing, okay? I've got one more trick for you."

Taking over the Fleshjack with his own hand as Steve fussed around with something else, Bucky couldn't keep a steady rhythm, although he tried. It felt fucking incredible nonetheless, and he nearly lost himself in the sensation of fucking up into the toy's tight, wet suction.

He came back to his senses in an instant when Steve slipped something small and slim into his ass, but before Bucky could ask what he was up to this time, Steve clicked a button on a tiny remote control in his hand and the item in question – _wireless vibrating bullet_ , Bucky recalled in a brief moment of clarity – whirred to life, its tremors shaking him to his core. He thought for a second he might actually quiver himself into pieces, but when he opened his mouth to express himself as such, all that came out were a series of heated cries in a high-pitched voice he hardly recognized as his own. He couldn’t even call out Steve's name; nothing coherent formed in his brain at all except one word ricocheting back and forth within the confines of his skull: _yesyesyesyesyes_

Shuddering uncontrollably, Bucky felt his body tense just as Steve took the Fleshjack from his hand, removing the toy from Bucky's straining cock, carefully sliding the cock ring up and off, and replacing it in an instant with his own mouth. Steve sucked hard and fast for mere seconds until Bucky's entire body bowed off the bed, his mouth falling open. Burying his hands in his own hair and tugging so hard a few long strands tore out, Bucky sucked in a breath and let out a hoarse scream so loud it could probably be heard a block away as he came so hard his consciousness faded for a moment or two.

"You still with me?" Steve's voice swam up out of the murk, and Bucky nodded, his boneless body making the task difficult, his eyes rolling wildly for a second when he opened them. "Okay, baby. Watch me."

Bucky blinked until his double vision overlapped into one image again, breathing heavily as he watched Steve on his hands and knees above him, his little white Calvins shoved down to mid-thigh, jerking his heavy cock with quick, firm strokes. His eyelids were heavy, his teeth bared, and Bucky had time to think once again how lucky he was before Steve stiffened and gritted out Bucky's name on a tide of clipped groans and impassioned grunts as he came, gushing streams of thick heat over Bucky's stomach and chest.

Collapsing on his side, Steve rested his forehead against Bucky's shoulder as they caught their breath. "Hey," Steve murmured at last. "You okay?"

"Oh my fucking _God_ , yeah," Bucky said, blissful and orgasm-stupid, too wrecked to lift his arms no matter how much he wanted to pull Steve close.

Steve seemed to know, somehow, pressing himself tight against Bucky's side and resting his head on Bucky's chest. "All that stuff isn't so scary now, is it?" he asked, a touch of fond amusement tinting his tone.

"Only one thing scares me right now."

"What's that?"

Bucky grinned, his eyes slipping closed as Steve's warmth enveloped him. "How much money we're gonna spend on sex toys from now on. Maybe I'll get a job…"

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos wake me up before you go-go!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are the wind beneath my wings!


End file.
